Secret Code (アルバム)
}} 『'Secret Code'』（シークレット・コード）は、上木彩矢の1枚目のアルバム。 概要 *上木彩矢のメジャー1枚目のアルバムであり、初のフルアルバムである。本作がデビューアルバムにしてオリコントップ10入りとなった。 *コンセプトとして、『BLACK KAMIKI』と『WHITE AYA』という、人間の黒と白の二面性というテーマがとられている。アルバムのコンセプトに合わせてインストアライブや購入者先着特典も『BLACK KAMIKI』と『WHITE AYA』に分けられていた。 *CD発売同日よりデジタル配信においても全曲配信が開始された。なおiTunes Storeでは、アルバムトラックを一括購入すると未CD化音源となるライブ音源「Communication Break (Live version)」がダウンロードできる。 収録曲 #'Communication Break' #:作詞：上木彩矢　作曲：徳永暁人　編曲：須貝幸生・鷹羽仁 #'ピエロ' #:作詞：稲葉浩志　作曲：松本孝弘　編曲：葉山たけし #'もう君だけを離したりはしない' #:作詞：上木彩矢　作曲：川本宗孝　編曲：葉山たけし #'Secret Code' #:作詞：上木彩矢　作曲：大野愛果　編曲：葉山たけし #*テレビ東京系『JAPAN COUNTDOWN』2006年7月度オープニングテーマ #'Bounce, Bounce, Bounce' #:作詞：上木彩矢　作曲：大野愛果　編曲：葉山たけし #'プライド オブ プレイス' #:作詞：上木彩矢　作曲：Joey Carbone・Dennis Belfield　編曲：鷹羽仁 #'夏のある日' #:作詞：上木彩矢　作曲：森下志音　編曲：森下志音・須貝幸生　　 #'I Sing This Song For You' #:作詞：上木彩矢　作曲：R・O・N　編曲：須貝幸生・鷹羽仁 #'傷だらけでも抱きしめて' #:作詞：上木彩矢　作曲：藤本貴則　編曲：葉山たけし 　　　 #'Believe in YOU' #:作詞：上木彩矢　作曲：大田紳一郎　編曲：鷹羽仁 #'Can't stop fallin' in LOVE' #:作詞：上木彩矢　作曲：藤末樹　編曲：須貝幸生・鷹羽仁 #'Changing The World' #:作詞：上木彩矢　作曲：後藤康二　編曲：鷹羽仁 #'フレンズ' #:作詞：上木彩矢　作曲：大野愛果　編曲：葉山たけし 参加ミュージシャン ;Guitar :KOJI GOTO (#1) :TAKESHI HAYAMA(#2 - 5, 13) :MASAAKI IIZUKA from GRANRODEO (#6 by the courtesy of Lantis) :SHION MORISHITA (#7) :JUNYA MORINAGA (#8, 10 - 12) ;Bass :YUKIO SUGAI (#1, 7, 8, 11) :NORIO SAKAI (#2, 6, 9, 12) :TAKESHI HAYAMA (#3 - 5, 13) :HIROSHI ASAI from the★tambourines (#10) ;Drums :CARMINE APPICE (#1, 6, 7 by the courtesy of ZAIN RECORDS) :SHANE GAALAAS (#2 by the courtesy of ZAIN RECORDS) :HIDEO YAMAKI (#3 - 5) :JUN AOYAMA (#8, 9, 11, 13) :SOUL TOUL (#10, 12) ;Keyboads :HITOSHI TAKABA (#1, 8, 10 - 12) ;Piano :AKIRA ONOZUKA from DIMENSION (#12 by the courtesy of ZAIN RECORDS) ;Chorus :SHINICHIRO OHTA from doa (#10) クレジット : Recorded by : Ai Ohyama, Katsuo Urano, Rie Suzuki, : Aki Morimoto, Taku Oyabu/(from:IN db) / (RED WAY) : Recorded at : GIZA HILLS STUDIO・RED WAY STUDIO : BLUE WAY STUDIO・GREEN WAY STUDIO : VOX RECORDES・POWR HOUSE STUDIO : Mixed by : Minoru Toyoda : Mastered by : Masahiro Shimada (Being) : Mastered at : BIRDMAN MASTERING ROOM : Art Direction & Design: : Be Planning : Photographed by : Nagisa Yamaguchi, Maki Komura / (GIZA studio) : Artist & Promotion: : Shinichi Takagi, Sayuri Kobayashi / (Ading) : Artist & Representative: : Ryo Watabe (ZET) : Marketing Management: : Toshiyuki Ebihara (Being GIZA) : Sales Promotion: : Shinya Nogami, Hiroki Sasaki / (J-DISC Being) : Media Coordination: : Yukari Amano, Tomoyuki Warashina / (ZET) : Fan club (Kaming) Management: : Yoko Nakamura, Yoko Ishihara / (GIZA ARTIST) : Official Web Site Design: : Daisuke Kitamori, Haruka Kinoshita / (ZET) : Visual Direction: : C-Factory : Sound Director: : Hiroshi Terao, Makiko Nagata / (GIZA studio) : Takaaki Aizawa : Label Management: : Keiko Morita / (GIZA studio) : Management Office: : BOX CORPORATION : Artist Management: : Takashi Mizuki (BOX CORPORATION) : Special Thanks: : Tak Matsumoto, Koshi Inaba, Keisuke Tsukimitsu : Thanks to... : Single:Communication Break : TBS : NICHION : Single:ピエロ : BURONSON : Tetsuo Hara : Mitch Imoto, Nobuhiko Horie, Hideki Yamamoto, : Miya Naoki, Kazz Hidano / (NorthStars Pictures) : Masahito Yoshioka (TMS) : TOHO : Single:もう君だけを離したりはしない : Gosho Aoyama : Mitomu Asai, Ayao Ueda / (SHOGAKUKAN) : Michihiko Suwa (YTV) : Masahito Yoshioka, Hiroaki Kobayashi (TMS) : Jiro Kikuchi (VERMILLION) : Takayuki Ichikawa (Being) : and All the staff : Supervisor:Toshinori Masuda (Being) : Executive Producer:Keiki Chikami (BOX CORPORATION) : Producer:Daikoh Nagato (GIZA studio), Aya Kamiki Category:上木彩矢のアルバム Category:2006年のアルバム Category:長戸大幸プロデュースのアルバム Category:GIZA studioのアルバム